Coloura
Coloura is a very special facet- not only for its perfectly circular shape, but also due to its special magical properties. It is divided into seven 'districts'- each themed after a color. In each section, only things in that color spectrum will grow and be born, even if it shouldn't be possible. In each district, beings in the district's color will have their magic enhanced, while beings with colors different from the district's spectrum will have their magic temporarily compromised. (i.e.: in the red district, red ppl thrive, orange/pink ppl thrive but not as much, cyan ppl are severely debuffed, mint/azure ppl are severely debuffed but not as much, everyone else is debuffed a fair amount) Coloura is also known for its distinct lack of public-access global warp pads- people can only get in through aerial vehicles or through sea. The people of Coloura are led by the Yin-Yang Kingdom. The seven districts of Coloura are as follows: Coloura Prime This district is the only one circle-shaped and is located in the center of the facet. This district is the only one not based off a hue- rather, beings with low saturation thrive here, making it mainly grayscale. This district is where the Yin-Yang Kingdom's castle is located (at the very center of the district), and in turn, it is where the King and Consort live. Coloura Red This district is often depicted as being in the top-left corner of the facet, as it is located between Coloura Wiy and Coloura Spectrum. Its color is red, although it is not uncommon to see orange and rose there, too. Coloura Wiy This district is often depicted as being in the middle-left corner of the facet, as it is located between Coloura Red and Coloura Green. Its color is yellow, although it is not uncommon to see orange and lime there, too. Coloura Green This district is often depicted as being in the bottom-left corner of the facet, as it is located between Coloura Wiy and Coloura Sea. Its color is green, although it is not uncommon to see lime and mint there, too. Coloura Sea This district is often depicted as being in the bottom-right corner of the facet, as it is located between Coloura Green and Coloura Blue. Its color is cyan, although it is not uncommon to see mint and azure there, too. Coloura Blue This district is often depicted as being in the middle-right corner of the facet, as it is located between Coloura Sea and Coloura Spectrum. Its color is blue, although it is not uncommon to see azure and violet there, too. Coloura Spectrum This district is often depicted as being in the top-right corner of the facet, as it is located between Coloura Blue and Coloura Red. Its color is magenta, although it is not uncommon to see violet and rose there, too. Other Traits Beings made of Pure Magic as well as PME (Pure-Magic-Enhanced) beings and Cryptids are known to have their own, separate effect and interacting with Coloura- Since Pure Magic's power is meant to be boundless, Coloura's 'properties' can't dull it down, so instead a compromise is made by engulfing the subject in a rainbow-like energy, allowing them to remain their power while still abiding by the facet's "rules". Trivia *While the red, green, and blue districts are simply named after their respective colors, the other districts follow their own naming conventions. **"Prime" gains its name from being the central district of the facet. **"Wiy" is named after the letter Y, which is the first letter in the word "yellow". **"Sea" is named after the letter C, the first letter of "cyan", but also after the actual sea, as "aqua" means water. **"Spectrum" has an ironic name, seeing as its colors are the only ones not in the spectrum of visible light. Category:A to Z Category:Facets